


Three Little Hawkes

by iberampage



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4993633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iberampage/pseuds/iberampage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is a little thing I've had for a little while, and I got the idea for it from a poem you can find in Inquisition called 'three little empresses', and also I had a playthrough where this was relevant so I hope you enjoy it</p>
    </blockquote>





	Three Little Hawkes

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a little thing I've had for a little while, and I got the idea for it from a poem you can find in Inquisition called 'three little empresses', and also I had a playthrough where this was relevant so I hope you enjoy it

* * *

Three little Hawkes, and a darkspawn horde is due, an ogre charges and crushes one and now there’s only two.

Two little Hawkes and a deep roads expedition fund, the blight is silent and takes all kinds and now there’s only one.

One little Hawke, in the stately hightown home, blood magic stole mother in the name of love and now they’re all alone.


End file.
